User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Easy For You to Steal
On Christmas Eve, Cook cooks up a meal while singing "Deck the Halls". He checks the turkey to see if it's done, but smoke pours out of the oven and sets off the fire alarm. Cook, wanting to protect Chick's hearing, gets the ladder and tries to turn it off. He ends up breaking it and removing the batteries to stop the noise. Outside, Hunger and Taker (the former wearing a Santa hat) plan to ransack the house by going down the chimney with a sack. They come out of the fireplace and are about to steal Cook's possessions when suddenly, they see a Christmas tree with ornaments and a star on top. They decide to steal the tree instead, but it's too big to fit through the chimney. Eventually, they give up and leave the tree stuck in the chimney as they hunt for easier gains. As Cook sets a fire in the fireplace, Chick wants him to read a Christmas story before going to bed. As Cook begins reading, smoke begins flowing out of the chimney and filling up the room. Because the fire alarm's broken, Cook and Chick don't realize this and they both succumb to carbon monoxide poisoning. Hunger and Taker next set their sights on Smelly's house, only to find useless stuff. They both watch Smelly to washing his face, frying an egg, and putting a bag of money inside a safe before leaving the room. They shrug their shoulders and enter the house, stealing the old, useless safe and put it in the bag. When they leave the house, they're disappointed by how useless the safe is. Next, they see Nuthead's house, which they enter through the chimney. Inside, Hunger and Taker see numerous rare antiques and a huge plasma screen TV in the den, (No dude, just no! Hunger and Taker will die!) where Nuthead sleeps in his armchair with a plate of cookies on his lap. They tell each other to be quiet before going about their task, but they end up knocking over a picture frame, breaking a vase, and turning on the TV while a trumpet plays revelry with flashing lights. Amazingly, Nuthead doesn't wake up through any of this, so Hunger and Taker decide to steal everything in his house. After they are done removing every last appliance, decoration, and piece of furniture in the room, as well as tying Nuthead to a cinder block, Hunger and Taker decide to take some of the Christmas cookies on Nuthead's lap. As they take one, however, a crumb falls to the ground, making a tiny breaking sound, and wakes Nuthead up. To his horror, he finds himself restrained just like he was when he was captured during the war. He flips out in anger and breaks free from the ropes. Hunger and Taker try to escape through the door but Nuthead locks them in, forcing them to run in the other direction. While running, Taker sees candy canes that look like stakes flying at him. He ducks, while an oblivious Hunger is impaled in the torso. Taker keeps running until he sees a fancy candle holder in a bear trap. He carries a bag of sand and attempts to match the weight of the bag with the candle holder's. He successfully switches the items around and runs for it. In a moment of ill-fated greed, he comes back to grab the bag, however, and the bear trap snaps off one of his hands. Meanwhile, Hunger begins licking the candy canes in an effort to escape. Taker continues running and narrowly avoids stepping in a snare trap made with Christmas lights. He then turns to see Nuthead, who crushes a glass Christmas ornament in his hand and blows the dust into Taker's eyes. The blinded weasel takes a few steps back and gets his leg caught in the snare trap. Using one of the Christmas tree cookies as a bowie knife, Nuthead cuts open Taker's torso, spilling blood everywhere while Taker screams in pain. A happy Nuthead takes a bite out of the blood-stained cookie. Hunger, meanwhile, finally licks through the candy canes and falls out of the trap. He looks up to see a shadowy figure that looks like Taker standing on a stack of boxes and pointing to an exit out a window. He climbs the pile and jumps out the window, only to discover that Nuthead is wearing Taker's skin and hat in order to trick him. Hunger flies into a baler and is torn apart. Nuthead drives the baler away and Hunger's carcass comes out of the machine in the shape of a Christmas present under a tree. Lights on the tree begin blinking, resembling a Christmas tree. Meanwhile, back at Smelly's house, he turns on the light only to discover that his safe has been stolen. Moral: "Give until it hurts!" Category:Blog posts